


Enraptured

by vertual



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Family Fluff, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertual/pseuds/vertual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't expected him to be so taken with another girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing written half-asleep and fueled by unbearably cute headcanons.

The first time she saw them together, it almost felt like she’d lost him.

Molly knew Sherlock had a quick mind that could move from one thing to another without anyone really noticing, but this... This was something even a blind man could see. The way his eyes found her immediately when they were in the same room, the way they lit up (not as subtly as he liked to think) at the mere mention of her... That alone could be enough to pique someone’s interest.

But it wasn’t just that.

There was the way he snapped to attention at every move she made. That special way he smiled for her and only her, as if she was the most delightful thing he’d ever seen. The way he gravitated toward her, not only when they were in proximity, but even when he saw an opportunity to steer a conversation in her direction.

When she was in the room, Molly might as well have been invisible. It was the same with everybody else, though. All his focus was on her whenever they were together. There was no stopping it. Most people found it charming the way he acted around her. A few found it a bit disconcerting.

After all, it wasn’t everyday one saw Sherlock Holmes doting on a baby.

At first, everyone but Mary was flabbergasted at how he’d taken to the brand new Watson. Having a reputation for being cold and cerebral didn’t exactly lend to the image he presented when it came to his goddaughter, which was one of complete and utter adoration. Molly had never doubted he’d be good with kids, with his active and open imagination, but babies were a whole other story, and apparently, he was quite fond of them. At least, he was incredibly fond of this little bumblebee.

One of his favourite things, which he never denied and never would, was the new baby smell. Molly noticed, and John and Mary noticed, that every time he picked up the little bundle he’d bring his nose to the girl’s forehead and smile, as if the clean, fresh scent of newborn was some kind of soothing aroma. She knew parents tended to appreciate it, but she was surprised to see Sherlock “Everything-Is-A-Chemical-Reaction” Holmes’s response. It was unbelievably cute.

Not that he’d like being called _cute_ , but still.

He liked holding her for the sake of holding her, walking around with her, telling stories about the mad adventures he’d shared with her dad and mum and Uncle Greg and Aunt Molly. Whenever he had the chance, he would pick her up and talk to her. She was a wonderful listener, he said. The sound of his voice could put her to sleep when she fussed, too, and he often volunteered to put her down for her naps.

It became a regular event for him to show up at the Watsons’ to watch over the baby to give John and Mary a night off. Molly came too, occasionally, when she wasn’t busy working a late shift. She didn’t mind not being the center of attention; on the contrary, she loved watching Uncle Sherlock enjoy the company of the little Watson.

Once, when he’d been playing with the baby, observing the natural reflexes (he liked putting pressure against her palm, grinning every time her tiny fingers closed around his own larger one), John had simply told him to get his own. Sherlock has argued that she was his baby too, _obviously_ , and Mary had agreed with a laugh. She and John may have been her parents, but there was nothing to do now about pulling Sherlock away.

When Christmas came around and she was leaning against the coffee table taking step after careful step, he wondered out loud if she would be upset if he got himself a bumblebee of his own. It had nothing to do with the fact that she’d be able to walk away from him very soon, of course not. It was just that Aunt Molly would make a very lovely mum and, well, they’d already got started.


End file.
